Suna no Kokoro
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: Gaara a sido violado, Su hermano Kankuro esta preocupado y muy molesto con aquel violador. KankuroXGaara


**¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-' ****Itte****'·-.¸¸,.-'¯¨'·-.¸¸,.-'¯**

El manto de la noche era acogedor, el ambiente como cada majestuosa noche tranquila dándole a la aldea un ambiente calmado iluminado sutilmente por el majestuoso astro, mientras todos sus habitantes dormidos placidamente; una serie de gemidos tratando de ser ahogados se lograban escuchar levemente por las iluminadas calles, pero aun así eran ignorados por los habitantes que permanecían en la seductora inconciencia arrullados por el soplar del viento.

Los gemidos eran cada ves mas sonoros, los gemidos salían de una potente garganta de un joven de no mas de quince años, que tenia hundido su rostro en las dulces y blandas almohadas de la enorme cama, sus pequeñas manos estrujaban las sabanas que reposaban bajo los cuerpo sudoroso; mientras era envestido con rapidez por su hermano.

El pelirrojo gemía sonoramente mientras trataba de aplacar sus gritos con las almohadas que lo rodeaban; mientras el mayor tocaba y palpaba levemente el frágil cuerpo que gemía a un más fuerte por el contacto de las expertas manos de su amante.

Un dolor intenso se hizo presente en su parte baja trato de mover sus manos hasta esa parte en especial para aplacar el dolor, cuando estaba por rozar su miembro, su hermano aparto las frágiles manos del menor, el cual volteó algo molesto porno dejarlo complacerse, el mayor rió por el infantil de la actitud de su pequeño y amado hermano.

El menor trataba de hablar lo mas fluidamente posible pero, las embestidas de que le propinaba no lo dejaban respirar como normalmente-Kan…Kankurou …ha-no pudo continuar una oleada eléctrica de placer hizo que su espalda se contrajera , emitiendo un ruidoso grito, mezclado con placer y un intenso dolor mientras era sostenido por las hábiles manos de su hermano, su blanquecina esencia se esparció por toda la cama manchando su cuerpo, el mayor no tardo mucho en terminar dentro de su hermano por tanto placer que le transmitió el grito de su amado, su cansancio era evidente, sin poderlo evitar callo dormido aun dentro del pequeño cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se queso mirando a su hermano toda la noche, el mayor permanecía arriba, sentía la respiración pausada del mayor, pero no podía quejarse se sentía tan bien, se quedo hay disfrutando del contacto de su hermano lo que restaba de la noche.

•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

Los rallos del solo lograban iluminar levemente la hermosa ciudad minaras la gente despertaba después de un delicioso desasno, ya con fuerzas restauradas toda la gente se dirigía reanudar sus actividades; mientras en la casa de los hermanos Sabaku no el mayor de ellos despertaba lentamente después de una deliciosa y excitante noche con su pequeño hermano se quedo meditando hasta que noto un sutil y embriagante aroma perteneciente a una persona muy importante para el, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que debajo de el reposaba un frágil cuerpo, pudo notar la suavidad de esa espalda se quedo embelesado asta que oyó la hermosa vos de su pequeño hermano.

-Buenos días Kankuro- dijo sin voltear ya que su hermano aun se encontraba dentro de el y cada movimiento que hacia lo lastimaba un poco, esperando que su amado hermano se diera cuenta _Kankuro a de estar todavía cansado ya que no se a dado cuenta que sigue dentro de mi _se quedo esperando para que su hermano despertara del todo.

-Si…buenos días Gaara-dijo sin pensar, trato de moverse a un lado para bajar de frágil cuerpo, pero cundo se dio cuenta de que su miembro seguía en el interior del pelirrojo, ya que al moverse, el mas joven no pudo evitar emitir un gritillo de dolo. _Hay que vergüenza me quede dormido dentro de Gaara…Gaara no puede dormir entonces… entonces… _paso saliva…_se paso toda la noche conmigo dentro de el_ se sonrojo enormemente –Perdón Gaara-dijo mientras salía lentamente de su hermano menor aun muy rojo le dijo –estas bien?-pregunto al ir el gemido de dolor que emitió la garganta del taheño, mientras se levantaba dándole espacio al menor.

-Si estoy bien…pero que te pasa? - pregunto, mientras se acomodaba en la cama tapando su desnudes con las cobijas que hay se enconreaban.

Lo miro avergonzado-Etto… Gaara veras e tenido mucho trabajo y bueno…me canse en el día y en la noche pues…bueno no pude evitarlo… Gomen nasai- se disculpo rápidamente, esperando que su hermano ahora amante no se enfadara con él y lo mandara a dormir al sofá.

-No me refería a eso idiota-dijo, al ver la cara de duda de su hermano; se sonrojo levemente antes de continuar apartando la mirada de su hermano-me refiero a que te pasa…te levantas como si nada…Kankuro si no lo as notado estas DESNUDO-lo dijo mientras su hermano se sonrojaba levante.

-No, no me había dado cuenta tan bien que esta el clima-dijo como si nada, pero al oír el gruñido de enfado de su hermano rectifico-Perdón Gaara pero es que ya me habías asustado-dijo mientras reía, contagiándole esa felicidad a su hermano.-Bueno…bueno me meteré a bañar…-dijo mientras dejaba una dulce sonrisa en los labios de su hermano.

•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

El día tan esplendido como siempre el sol era tan suave, calentando el dulce ambiente de la aldea de suna; los pequeños niños corriendo jugando disfrutando de su placentera niñez, unos pasos lentos casi inaudibles, se detuvo levemente para observar a los pequeños jugar, sonrió para sus adentros, los niños corrían de un lado a otro, intentando llevar el balón, uno rápidamente se adelanto deteniéndose cerca de la portería tirando con todas sus fuerzas; fallando abruptamente mandando el esférico hasta lo mas alto de la pared que permanecía atrás de la pequeña portería; los pequeños niños solo observaban el balón, meditando, ideando una forma de bajarlo, la pelota poco a poco bajo junto con una pequeña nube de arena hasta llegar a unas suaves y delicadas manos pálidas su dueño lo medito un momento y extendió el balón.

-Toma-dijo simplemente, pero con esa acción le llegaron algunos recuerdos algo dolorosos para él.

Flash Back

Los niños de Sunagakure corrían alegres tras un balón, jugando disfrutando de su niñez, riendo a carcajadas, disfrutando el día; pero en cambio un pequeño niño de no mas de seis años, con cabellera rojizos de ojos verdes se mecía levemente en un columpio algo alejado de los demás chicos sosteniendo con sus frágiles manos; una sostenía levemente unas de las cadenas del columpio, la otra sostenía su suave osito de peluche. Su mirada solo enfocaba sus pies mientras se mecía levemente. Levanto su vista al oír, el leve grito de emoción de los demás niños.

Los niños entre sus juegos mandaron a volar su pelota a lo alto del muro, desanimados mirando hacia su esférico juguete, pero pudieron notar que el balón poco a poco descendió en una pequeña nube de arena hasta llegar hasta las infantiles manos del pelirrojo, algo avergonzado el infantil taheño extendió hacia ellos la pelota.

Pudo ver en los demás niños una mirada de total terror –Es…es…el monstruo Gaara…-asustados todos salieron corriendo mientras gritaban-El monstruo-refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho llevando su mano hasta hay tratando de aplacar ese dolor que parecía nunca acabar, el menor solo se limito a derramar unas pequeñas, calidas y cristalinas lágrimas, abraso fuertemente a su osito de peluche mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su infantil e inocente rostro.

End Flash Back

Los niños alegres se acercaron a el sonriendo-Muchas gracias Kasekague-sama…-dijeron los jóvenes al unísono tómanos su pelota, le sonrieron al pelirrojo, corrieron felices empezando a jugar nuevamente con su ya recuperado balón.

Las sonrisas que le habían dirigido habían sido las que desde pequeño había esperado, ahora no lo consideraban un monstruo y eso lo hacía tan feliz, hacía que el dolor de su pecho fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

Levanto su rostro al cielo, aun pensando en los sentimientos que rondaban en su mente reanudo lentamente sus caminar, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina, tenia mucho trabajo, como kasekague tenia mucho que hacer.

•·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• : •·.·´¯·.·• :

La gran y esplendorosa luna tratando de ser opacada por las portentosas nubes, dando la impresión que se avecinaba una tormenta de arena, pero todos los habitantes ya acostumbrados a las acostumbrada tormentas no lo tomaban en cuenta, solo apresuraban su paso a llegar a sus viviendas, donde pasarían una noche segura en su hogar.

Un joven de castaños cabellos caminaba con pasos apresurados, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido al tener que atender a los molestos ninjas de Konoha provocando así que su valioso tiempo se le escapara, debía apresurarse su hermano ya debía estar en casa, había prometido que cenarían juntos y el como todo un despistado séle había echo tarde solo esperaba que su hermano pequeño no se enfadara con él.

Ya unos cuantos metros de su casa escucho un grito tan sonoro que recorrió toda la calle detrás de él, haciéndole sentir una presión en el corazón.

Entro rápidamente a su casa aun sin haber serrado la puerta todo se encontraba en penumbras, en silencio, se aproximo a la sala donde diviso un cuerpo pequeño tirado en el sofá, algo mas tranquilo se aproximo siendo levemente iluminado el ambiente por el brillante astro que se asomaba por la ventana, solo unos pequeños sollozos por parte de su pequeño hermano, sintió pequeños rastros de arena debajo de sus pies.

Toco el frágil cuerpo dándose cuenta que estaba cubierto de algún liquido resbaladizo que despedía un aroma a sangre, el pelirrojo tembló al sentir la sutil caricia sobre su desnudo cuento intensificando sus lamentos; sus lagrimas recorrían su abusado y maltratado rostro asta caer sobre su cuerpo mezclándose con pequeños ríos de sangre que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

El castaño sintió una sensación horrible en su pecho cerca de su corazón, le dolía ver a la persona que mas quería en esas circunstancias, pero un sentimiento de odio poco a poco iba inundando su espíritu dirigido a la persona que había dejado a su hermano en ese estado.

Poco a poco el tiempo abría paso a la fuerte tormenta la arena que volaba por doquier tapando con su manto la esplendorosa luz que proporcionaba la luna dejando una habitación en total oscuridad mientras un castaño era carcomido por el odio hacia aquel que había osado lastimar a su amado niño; cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de su pelirrojo, lo tomo suavemente en brazos llevándolo a su habitación donde curaría sus heridas, sintiendo un dolor en corazón al tal vez no ser capas de curar las heridas del alma de su hermano, trato de no pensar en eso pero un agudo dolor en su pecho lo asía sentir miserablemente.

///Continuara///

Espero que les allá gustado, a mi en lo personal me encanta esta pareja pero aun así las parejas en este fic no están definidas como yo siempre digo Las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, anterior mente e publicado en fanfiction; fics de Beyblad, pero un gran amigo Hyuga Byakugan me mostró el gusto por la serie de Naruto, y pues aquí tienen mi primer fic de esta serie.

También publico para celebrar que yo y mi amigo acabamos de terminar de comprar la primera temporada de Naruto.

**Nota**: Me encanta ver lo pervertida, violenta y loca que puede ser la gente. A su ves se darán cuenta que yo en lo personal no creo en la felicidad. Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes.

**Nota 2**: Yo no estoy favor ni encostra del incesto pero mientras el cariño este involucrado pues bueno esta bien.

Bueno gracias por leer y dejar review, tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible.

Me despido

ATT. Bojik Ivanov

"_El odio es la enfermedad que corrompe el mundo, y es una de las que nunca se curara"_


End file.
